matrixfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Main Page/Archive 1
Main Page Design I've protected the main page for now to prevent changes to the "face" of the wiki that haven't received consensus or bureaucrat approval. I rolled back One.relic's change to the page as (1) this was his first edit, so it was rather inappropriate to alter this page, and (2) main page changes should not be a casual event. Only administrators for now can change the page, but let's talk here and pool our wiki experience to make any changes work best for the face. Right now, I admit, our face is rather basic but it will do until we come up with new suggestions. I know of one contributor on another wiki who is very skilled at styles and CSS, and I might ask him to join to suggest things. I know we have an unremarkable 5 or so users, but good habits will keep us from going nuts later. --Spencerian 16:44, 28 August 2006 (UTC) :There's no reason to protect the main page unless it is suffering from extreme amounts of vandalism. See Help:Main page and the protection policy. If you look at the history of the main page, you'll see a lot of positive contributions made by non-admins. You will only dissuade people from contributing if you prevent them editing this. Angela (talk) 17:26, 28 August 2006 (UTC) ::actually, i kind of agree with Angela on this one. The new guy's work wasn't too bad, although i do wish he kind of asked before he changed the name first. Although i liked his changes, i do kind of think i was a bit innappropriate. However, i do remember that I was the first one to actually make major changes to the main page and i did so without permission, yet it was accepted. Maybe we've become a bit overprotective since we've become admins. I don't know right now. I'm going to have to sleep on this one... Dude984 04:10, 29 August 2006 (UTC) :::Two votes for the idea make it consensus, and I do agree with the spirit of o.r.'s attempt, but not the initial name change (that discussion's now underway). I've unprotected the main page. Sounds like o.r. and Shane (a fellow contributor from Battlestar Wiki, whose work shows EVERYWHERE there) has offered to help. Do feed in ideas, and I'll keep my nose in content and wiki policy specific for us as we generate it. --Spencerian 22:09, 3 September 2006 (UTC) ::::Clearly I'm sticking around and really plugging to make this Wiki better. What do you guys think about making me an admin on it at this point? -o.r- 19:45, 11 September 2006 (UTC) ::::I'm hitting this again for discussion. Can I please get some feedback? -o.r- 21:57, 15 September 2006 (UTC) :::::Try leaving a message on Sannse' talk page; only bureaucrats can create admins. There's really no difference in abilities between contributors and admins right now, except to rollback, protect, and block, which we fortunately have yet to need right now. You should have free rein to make changes that we've all aware of. --Spencerian 22:35, 15 September 2006 (UTC) ::::::I've already talked to Sannse and she's told me that it needs to be a community approval before she can rightfully make me an admin. As for rights, I'm not sure I've got the same, as I've yet to find a way that I can delete categories that I'm rolling into new ones, old articles, etc. -o.r- 00:58, 16 September 2006 (UTC) Name Change I know it's a bit late for this, but i've got an idea for a change in the name of the Matrix Wiki. Even though the address would stay the same, the title on the main page and all other references would be retitled: "The Zion Archive". It's a bit more inclusive for the Animatrix and comics, plus it fits within the Matrix universe. I'm still pondering this decision, and unlike some people I'll wait for an overall consensus before I take any action. Just kidding One.relic :) Although, I'm also not sure its a good idea since there is actually a Zion Archive within the universe itself. I don't know. Just a suggestion. Dude984 03:51, 31 August 2006 (UTC) :I've got some opinions on your attempted joke Dude, but I'll keep them to myself to avoid any conflict. As for the name change, I guess I need to ask this first. What do you see the Matrix Universe encompassing, because the vibe I get, is that you're mainly only interested in the films and what they explain. There is plenty of other in-universe stuff out there, and naming the Wiki 'The Zion Archives' puts a Zion-heavy tilt/feel to the entire thing, instead of a neutral one. I don't necessarily want to toot my own horn, but that was part of the reason I was attempting a rename to The Matripedia. Just my .02, take it as you will. -o.r14:56, 1 September 2006 (UTC) ::That's true, i didn't think about the whole Zion-biased feeling one would get. Eh, i guess just leave it the way it is for now. Oh, and by the way, I see the Matrix Universe encompassing the films, animatrix, the comics and games, as well as any commonly agreed philosophical interpretations (and counter arguments) for certain characters and events. And just to be clear, no hard feelings One.relic. Just having some fun. No one needs any conflict right now. Dude984 00:59, 2 September 2006 (UTC) :::It's not too late for a name change; that's the coolness of being here, so we can change what we want, although some places need consensus, thus the discussion. I like the "Matrix Wiki," unimaginative as it is as there's not any ambiguation on what it is. "Zion," on the other hand, can mean Israel, so that can be a bit confusing. I agree in part with o.r., but I don't thing the name would be too tilting, just ambigous. "The Matrix Encyclopedia", the "Zion Mainframe", "Matrix Mainframe" or just "Mainframe" are one's I have, though they aren't that great either. I'll keep my thoughts on the wiki content noted elsewhere. --Spencerian 22:15, 3 September 2006 (UTC) ::::What about this? "Metacortex Database" ::::While it has a somewhat machine feel (from The Matrix Online), it still gives ode to the films, and keeps things on a somewhat level field. -o.r- 17:01, 10 September 2006 (UTC) :::::I like it. It's different. The bureaucrat should be asked as well, but yeah, it's a good one in my mind. --Spencerian 16:36, 12 September 2006 (UTC) Color Change I think this wiki totally needs to be green text on black background. Descendant 21:38, 5 November 2006 (UTC) Name Change I've edited the discussion here to whittle down the name change thing, as I'm working on some stuff to implement, I just need to know the name we plan on going with. Voting Options: * MetaCortex Database * The Zion Archives If everyone could respond to this vote with their answer, I would greatly appreciate it. I'll leave the vote up until I get an answer from everyone. :My personal vote is for MetaCortex Database :Both are cool. I'd pick Zion Archives, but metacortex database would be more unique. Descendant 21:38, 5 November 2006 (UTC) -o.r- 15:12, 19 September 2006 (UTC) Well, since nobody has cast a vote here, I'm going to go out on a limb and just assume that 'MetaCortex Database' is good enough to use as the new name for the wiki. I'll let this stand for a few more days to get a response, but at the start of next week, I'll be working on editing the Main Page again to fit the new name with a 'Matrixy' theme. -o.r- 04:29, 24 September 2006 (UTC) CSS/Style Design I am helping you guys out. Spenc asked me to come over and see if you want anything. I can do jsut about anything. There are limitations, but I usually figure those out as I go. Right now I am thinking "Black/Green/White/Light Green". * Black - Background Color * Green - Text Color * White - Links ** Hover - Highlight Light Green (Like Logo) I can add images within the "bars" that are on the main page. I just need to know what look you are looking at. I recently worked on the Battlestar Wiki design and people love it. I will be working on another "site" when doing the inital work. Once I get a "setup" I will foward the link to you all.. :) That is about it. Time to design and get everything finalized is about 3 weeks. You have few articles which is good because that will help when it comes time to do updating the site with CSS. Questions/Suggestions/Comments? Post them here or on my BSGWiki talk page. --Shane 21:54, 31 August 2006 (UTC) :Hey Shane, thanks for showing up and offering to help! I do have some thoughts/suggestions if you will though... First things first, I personally want to see more washed out/muted color tones (like what you actually see within The Matrix than the typical/cliche black and green. In addition, I would like to see a strip of Matrix Code running down the left side of the page behind the navigtion boxes (I've already got a nice code strip to use as well). Just some intial thoughts... -o.r15:01, 1 September 2006 (UTC) ::Sure. I am going to use the base "BsgBook" skin (the default skin of BSG Wiki) as my base and then work off of that. It was just suggested to me that it also be avilabile for the BSG Wiki also. Any "Icon" ideas like we do at the BSG Wiki with the seal and a little logo of the item? :) --Shane 15:39, 1 September 2006 (UTC) :::Yea, I'm working that sutff out. Unfortunately I'm out of town for the weekend, so I'm away from my PC with my graphics on it, but I'll get them to you asap when I get back. -o.r23:42, 1 September 2006 (UTC) ::::This is the development link that you can preview at least the Main Page of. You can sign up and check the "5" pages that exist on my test wiki at the BSG. Might be a good idea to test the "feesability" of the content. Anything can be added just be sure not to go overboard. :) Shane 08:25, 3 September 2006 (UTC) :::::Shane do what ever you can to make this wiki better. I tried to do something but all i can do is the Logo... Help us Shane, you're our only hope...:P--Ð٨ŘŦΗ ۍΆUŘΏŅ 20:31, 3 September 2006 (UTC) :::::Plus green will be good. I've seen one a green one in which the lines were also green. Can't find the page now, but when i do i'll show u. I liked that one.--Ð٨ŘŦΗ ۍΆUŘΏŅ 21:13, 3 September 2006 (UTC) ::::::As soon as I can spuce up the CSS with some "images" with -o.r it's going to look pretty plain. But the idea is coming along. :) --Shane 21:16, 3 September 2006 (UTC) :::::::For those who want to "test" the CSS that I am working on, the HB allows unreged edits. So you can create a neo page, but I am not sure you are going to want to upload Matrix related images as they would get deleted right away. So feel free to do that. --Shane 16:46, 4 September 2006 (UTC) :::::::: Shane, I gotta say, that while I love the fact that you're helping us by working on the CSS for the Wiki, I can't say that I'm overly enthralled with the color scheme that you've got going on in the test template right now (sorry to say). In my mind, I only see a very small portion of this wiki layout with black color to it, and that's the outer edges (left and top). Look at the template used on the Matrix page for color scheme ideas, and you'll start to see what I meant by desaturated colors. I think we should keep that sort of feel to the entire Wiki. Between being sick and busy as hell with work, I haven't had much time to work on my idea yet, but I promise by week's end, that I'll have a work up of my idea (complete with color scheme) posted on here. -o.r- 19:54, 11 September 2006 (UTC) This WEEK'S article? I don't want to be rude but that article has been the article of the week for about 2 months? Why dont we change it?--Ð٨ŘŦΗ ۍΆUŘΏŅ 18:26, 23 September 2006 (UTC) I'm going to change it. And if you don't like it the original one will be archived in the The Matrix Wiki:Featured article/History.--Ð٨ŘŦΗ ۍΆUŘΏŅ 18:38, 23 September 2006 (UTC) It's about time someone changed it. We just need to start TRULY updating these articles. I'll work on the SMith article after i'm done with Neo. My God this is a lot of work. Dude984 21:33, 23 September 2006 (UTC) Is this wiki dead? :Is the Matrix an illusion?--Darrelljon 20:29, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Wow, i've been so busy with two other wikis as well as my own life. Dude984 Communications]-[ ] 02:08, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Handling of "the"s How are we handling "the"s in page titles? (e.g. The Source, the Prophecy, The Architect, the Matrix) Should they be included in the page titles? Should they be capitalized?, etc...--Cybercobra 22:31, 22 April 2007 (UTC) hi and HI my name is boba fett 32 and i have been thinking of this wiki for a long time now i love the matrix and i will contribute to this wiki.-Boba fett 32 15:00, 5 September 2008 (UTC) rustyslacker I see the terrorist known as rustyslacker hacked your wiki under the alias of "Anonymous".--EzriDax 00:35, 21 August 2009 (UTC) I just stumbled on this page and have a few insights about the meaning of things in the Matrix. The Matrix Code is behaving very much like a multitape Turing Machine: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Multi-tape_Turing_machine#Multi-tape_Turing_machines In Computer Science an Oracle is something that knows everything and could decide the outcome of a program. If the red and blue pills are used to track something in the Matrix, a cookie might do the same much like a web-cookie. tip 5 agent callahan, donovan and gabriel. jovenes de zion en la foto del kid aparece enredado con unos tubos, es semejante a la foto de doctor smith de perdidos en el espacio. al parecer el agua del lago lerna se seco y quedo atrapado con la hydra. "aventuras de jovenes de zion- grecia" sorry, but i do not understand French Sclera1 02:20, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :It's Spanish ;) according to Google Translate it comes out as: ::youth of zion ::the photo of the kid appears entangled with tubes is similar to the photo of Dr. Smith in Lost in space. apparently the lake water and dry Lerner got stuck with the hydra. "Adventures of Young Zion-greece" Hey anyone here Hi is there anyone still here? despite not knowing or playing the Matrix games i have completed a fair amount, unfortunately i don't think i could be able to finish all of this stuff alone. In the Discussion of the Matrix Online, are some sources of various stuff in the Online game. Sclera1 11:27, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Greetings I'll be helping to update as much MxO information as I can. Please let me know if you have any questions or requests. Slumberil 17:48, May 10, 2010 (UTC) recent activity um, i feel a little bit concerned that this wikia might be vulnerable to a spammer or a vandal, brecause it seems to me that i am the only one who appears here (and i can't be here to look after it every day or whatever) and anybody wanting to contiue with the matrix Online articles is definately welcome by the way Sclera1 11:56, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Achievement badges are online =) As you have seen in the title, the Achievement badges have now been implemented in the matrix wiki, I have also added tracks (or series) of badges involving the contributions to things relating "The Matrix Online" and "The Matrix Comics". Sclera1 13:21, September 29, 2010 (UTC) im gonna try and have a have a long from this, all the information for This wiki and the Matrix online (ww.matrixonline.wikia.com) are mostly7 in the archival science site, the adress of which is in the Characters in The Matrix Online. Sclera1 07:08, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Dead Wiki Functioning Well my friends, it seems this wiki is dead/ dying... Well, we all know waht this means... Don't we? It's time for... The Final Edit For those that don't know what The Final Edit is; let me enlighten you. The Final Edit is when a dead/dying wikia realises its fate and goes tries to make its death immaculate. An immacualte death, if you will. What it entitles is a person, or group of persons, who go over every page; making sure that the page is gramatically correct, has enough sources, no dead links and is up-to-date. They should also to attempt adress the matter of Stubs, through either expansion or merging with a larger atricle; it is NOT allowed to delete these Stubs. If the information is too large for the atricle, it is permissable to create a new page dedicated to it; it is NOT allowed if the creation of a new page would create a Stub. After doing the aforementioned items (perhaps more, if she/he would like to do so) the page is locked to the highest security level possible... and leaving it. This shall continue for all the pages, and at the end the pages shall only be viewed around the end of the month to make sure no vandalism has occured (In whatever shape or form); and, if the situation merits it, adding new information to the wikia (This information should be fully sourced and accurate as possible). In the case that the wikia shall recieve an influx of information it shall be allowed to function as before its demise. Who says this wiki is dying? There are tons of thing remaining to be added to this wiki. Just have a look at the Scene Index of The Matrix Reloaded. See the redlinks there? I am working on getting rid of those. AND SIGN YOUR POSTS USING ~~~~ [[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 07:52, May 22, 2011 (UTC) hey, with all due respect, i didn't give you the adminship just so you could give up and ends the wiki.Sclera1 08:45, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :The original post was by an Anonymous use. Have a look at the history. And that is why I added the note to sign the posts at the end of my post.[[User:Nisheeth|--''Nisheeth]] [[User talk: Nisheeth|(Leave message)''--]] 08:48, May 22, 2011 (UTC) columns Mainpage-ads-before.png Mainpage-ads-after.png Hey all. Just wanted to let you know I adjusted the columns so that there would no longer be any ad collisions. Here are some before and after screenshots. —Scott http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32971/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (contact) 19:26, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: layout of main page thanks, that looks really impressiveSclera1 13:09, September 30, 2011 (UTC)